1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for designating targets for destruction by aircraft bombardment. This invention relates particularly to systems for directing “smart” bombs to specific targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remotely guided ordnance currently employs ground or airborne target designators that involve placing personnel and equipment in danger. Present target designation systems are hampered because intelligence on target position and target value can be out of date or simply not sufficiently accurate to avoid wasting valuable ordnance and/or causing unnecessary collateral damage.